Locura
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque hay muchos tipos de locuras, y algunas son incompatibles. Porque la locura de Luna le gusta, le gusta mucho.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R, yo no tengo tanto dinero.

**Notas: **Mi primer fic de este gran fandom, con una pareja que para mi debio ser canon, y es que desde que Neville se encunetra por primera vez con Luna en el tren que yo los shipeo. Me dolio que no acabaran juntos, y a mi madre también (curioso, curioso).

.

* * *

**Locura.**

Corre por los destrozados pasillos del colegio, esquivando maldiciones y lanzando hechizos, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas. Es un momento crucial, aquel que decidirá el destino del mundo mágico, lo sabe. Sin embargo, en esos instantes le da exactamente lo mismo, en esos instantes lo único que le importa son sus amigos, esos que lo acompañaron durante todo ese año a manos de los Carrow, esos que aceptaron luchar a su lado y que no lo dejaron solo. Apoyándose y resistiendo juntos, siempre juntos. Por ellos es por quién corré y lanza maldiciones, por todo lo que esa amistad simboliza. Resistieron juntos, rieron, lloraron, lucharon y, por sobre todo, sostuvieron sus ideales y sus sueños. Y aquello significa demasiado para él. Por eso los busca en cada mirada, deseando ante todo que estén vivos. Hace poco se alejo de la profesora Sprout y le tranquiliza saber que con ella está Hannah, no quiere que le pase nada. Hace poco también vio a Seamus correr junto a Dean, así que de momento los sabe vivos. Y supone, o más bien espera, que Ginny está bien, ya que tiene a toda su familia cuidándola. Familia. Cuando se cruzo con Aberforth este le menciono algo de su abuela, no le entendió muy bien pero no importa porque no tiene que tener un EXTASIS en adivinación para saber que su abuela está luchando. No le extraña, pero desde que lo sabe el nudo que tiene en el estomago es aun más doloroso. Pero su abuela estará bien, de seguro derribando a cuanto mortífago encuentre en su camino, aunque eso no evita que este preocupado. Pero no se detiene, continua luchando y buscando a sus compañeros con la mirada, lleno de temor por lo que pueda encontrar al doblar una esquina, pero sigue corriendo. Le parece ver a Laverder y a Parvati por unos instantes, y se topa de frente con Terry en un pasillo. Pero dadas las circunstancias se dirigen una mirada que lo dice todo y cada uno continua su camino, porque no tienen tiempo para detenerse, no en medio de una guerra.

Aun así hay un momento en que Neville se detiene, él y todo el resto del mundo. Porque lucha por sus amigos, y el acaba de escuchar un grito, uno que viaja a través de una voz que él conoce bien, demasiado bien. El tiempo vuelve a moverse cuando cambia de dirección abruptamente, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde vienen los gritos, rogando que no sea demasiado tarde. Por unos instantes desaparecen aliados y mortífagos, maldiciones y contrahechizos. Solo existe él y los gritos proferidos por aquella dulce voz. Solo existe él y el mortífago con el que se encuentra cuando finalmente llega a destino. Solo él y el hechizo aturdidor que realiza antes de que su oponente tenga tiempo a reaccionar. Él y los recuerdos del ED, cuando aprendió aquel hechizo junto a una chica rubia algo rara de dulce voz. Chica que está tirada en el piso y respira con dificultad.

_Solo es una cruciatus_, se dice Neville en cuanto puede pensar y arrodillarse a su lado. _Solo una cruciatus, _como las muchas que sufrieron, piensa mientras rodea la pequeña figura con sus brazos. _Una cruciatus_, su mirada se dirige al rostro de la chica, _solo una cruciatus_, aguantaron muchas durante ese año, más de las que recuerda. Sus ojos se encuentran en cuanto ella alza la mirada. _Una cruciatus_, una que ya no debería hacerles daño, ya no debería hacerle daño.

No como a sus padres.

Y sin embargo, su corazón parece haberse detenido. Solo es una _cruciatus_, a vivido muchas, y sin embargo aun le hacen tanto daño. Pero nunca cuando van hacia él, cuando son dirigidas y sentidas por su cuerpo. Entonces no son nada, solo un hechizo más. Pero los gritos ajenos le duelen, lo lastiman. Y ya no es solo una _cruciatus_, y entonces duele.

Como las miradas vaciás de sus padres. Como la locura que los encadena, que los tiene presos y no los suelta. Y tiene miedo.

Pero entonces Luna le sonríe, con esas sonrisas que solo ella sabe dar. Y parece tan tranquila que de pronto todo el miedo se disipa.

–Que bueno que llegaste Neville –y Neville sonríe en respuesta, porque en verdad lo agradece. Que no haya sido tarde –, pensé que no podría soportarlo, ¿sabes? –Pero no quiere saberlo, quiere creer que nunca podrá ser así, no de nuevo –. Que suerte que tuviera _nargles_ en la cabeza, sino de seguro me habría vuelto loca.

Y entonces una sonrisa invade su rostro, una de verdadera felicidad. Porque lo sabe, sabe que la _cruciatus_ nunca le quitara a Luna. No será como con sus padres, nunca.

Porque Luna está loca, y ahí locuras que son incompatibles.

Y le gusta saberlo, le gusta mucho.

Tanto como le gusta ella.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
